


Help me with ideas for a story

by CuccoSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, new idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuccoSlayer/pseuds/CuccoSlayer
Summary: I got a good story idea but I’d like to bounce ideas of some people, comment what you think
Relationships: None
Comments: 1





	Help me with ideas for a story

Sorry but I’m still thinking about this and this is a story in development i can show you the plot and if you have an idea of a part I have problems with or not, comment your ideas. Also no hero girlfriends.

Plot 17 year old has what seems to be good life but is saddened by nobody believing in his abilities until he finds himself in a world where magic is combined with Modern society he gets strong powers since he come from the non magic side with the potential for magic the power built up. Time works different on the magic side of reality so a day is 3 hours or something 

Hero: powers are sword summoning from walls or thin air he could make one shot out from the floor for example. signature ability (basically a magic strong suit) Copy, if he can get a trace of another's signature ability he can redo it less strong and it burns through his magic first time, the more he uses it the less tiring it becomes and grows stronger, caps at the original host’s strength, abilities can be forgotten, can’t be learned in one sitting, and share the same weakness. Can make magic aura around he’s body that takes damage for him and super charges he’s mussels, called aura cloak (but every magic person has this power). When in non magic side he’s signature ability and sword can’t be used but his aura cloak is usable, but weak 

Villain: like asgore, government, wants something everyone wants,  
consequences are, (villain win) everyone without potential dyes 87% (villain loses) hero might never see he’s friends again.

Friends are a magic best friend, normal best friend, two trainers a old lady for magic and a Bruce Wane for hand to hand and sword fighting, no girlfriend though, need more characters thought 

I need names for the friends, hero, villain, the signature ability ( a better name for it and one for copy) magic side, normal side, magic towns/cities, normal towns/cities, and one for the story


End file.
